dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Surgo
Welcome! Hi Surgo -- we're excited to have Dungeons and Dragons Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hellos I am Eiji-kun, the Greenest Dragon of them all. Also, hello. ...it's a shame about GD. Seriously, I thought I left this sort of high school drama back in cyberchat. Oh well, Long Live King Surgo. -- Eiji-kun 03:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Help offered I'm a semi-newb lisp/python programmer, and though i have little to none experience in web-based programming, i might be able to help out with something. --Hijax 06:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :What needs to be done is the nav pages. You can take a look at the other nav pages I set up if you want a reference. Right now I'm just half-assing some DPL or basic semantic wiki queries in order to get something vaguely functional up for the site opening (in the process uncovering some lingering problems). I have no problem writing the new advanced nav pages myself, I just can't do it right now. Surgo 14:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) The Spider-Guy Has Arrived! Hey, its Sam Kay from the previous wiki, and I'm joining your plight due to the actions of GD. I have two questions I would like to ask... # Would you like me to help setting up the 4th edition section, as I have set it up before (on the previous wiki)? # I've brought along all of my inportant creations from D&D wiki via the export page thing, but the import tool on this wiki will not let me import the data. Can you set things up that will allow me to import my creations? Thanks. --Sam Kay 12:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey. Yes, I would love the help setting up the 4th edition section -- I know nothing about it. And you can now use the import tool. So good to not only have you here, but someone who cares about 4e. Surgo 15:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also, we're trying to set up many a semantic mediawiki property for better, more fine-grained search capabilities by users. Not sure how much you know about semantic properties but, if you know anything at all, can you see what properties should be made for various 4e pages and make them? Surgo 15:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the warm welcome. I'll set up 4e as fast as I can, though I'll have to read up on the semantic stuff (my knowledge on semantics is piddly) and see what I can do. -- 19:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, I've found some problems with the import tool. Some pages that I have uploaded have dead links that actually lead to existing pages... see Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind (4e Sourcebook) for what I mean. -- 20:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::If you come to our chat (http://ironcity.nexxushost.com), I can explain in detail how the DPL and Semantic Wiki systems work. Surgo 03:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have finnished setting up the 4e section. -- [[User:Sam Kay| Sam Kay ']] talk 13:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Signing Up Quick question on joining. I'm already listed on the Local Users List (this is Hooper by the way), as some of the pages from the old wiki I did were brought over already (looks like mostly nav stuff). Anyways, I think that may be interfering with my ability to create an account as it already lists "me" as active. That, or I'm blocked. If its the first, any idea how to get around that so I can join? If its the second, fair enough. :It's neither, actually. User names are Wikia wide, which means if somebody signed up for the name "Hooper" on another Wikia (there are many), it's taken here too. Surgo 00:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Surog Hey man, I was hoping to try and help get the nav pages for 3.5e homebrew completed. If you could stop by Ironcity and explain how all that 'Semantic Mediawiki' stuff works, that'd be awesome. Cya later man. → Rith (talk) 21:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'd be happy to. Surgo 21:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Just to be clear... We can take our stuff from the other wiki and put it here, right? Lost Dracula 21:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Surgo 21:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) April Fools Although this wiki focuses on rigorous quality control, is there any problem with posting April Fools content? Should we perhaps have a different (more general) category called "Joke" or something like that? --Aarnott 16:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that we should allow 'april fools' content, as long as it is of quality... so it should be formatted correctly, and so on. -- '[[User:Sam Kay| Sam Kay ']] talk 21:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::You don't really need my permission for this, guys. But just in case: I give April Fools my blessing. Surgo 03:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Advertising I don't know if you've seen this yet Surgo, but if not it's at least a partial answer to your question. Past that I'll wait and see what I hear back from Cat. TarkisFlux 04:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, having just finished skimming that page, it looks like you're encouraged to go link yourself off to whatever you want blog / board wise. So I think the sort of advertising you're planning on is fine. If there are any other hoops or weird bits I'll let you know. TarkisFlux 04:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Confirmation - there are no limits on advertising. Go nuts.TarkisFlux 21:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Transferring from the "other" wiki Hello. I was a long time lurker and some-time contributor on the old wiki. After reading about the "wiki-ocalypse" as I heard it called, I am thinking about transferring my stuff over here. I have heard you folks are going to be big on "quality control". My work is pretty casual, and at the moment is only a half-finished campaign setting. I feel that the work that has been done on it is quite good, but I work very slowly and it may not be done for some time. That seemed to be okay on the old wiki, but I was wondering what the policy over here would be on half-finished but good quality work. Thanks and sorry to be a bother, --Jiyambi :As long as you actually have a plan to finish it, and won't feel bad if it's marked as unfinished as you work on it, it should be okay. Just understand that it will probably be marked as unfinished, and you should come around and check up on it/us occasionally so we know you haven't left for good! Surgo 14:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) New Guy Hi I'm new and I've been adding some stuff but noticed that you deleted some of it, Surgo. Any particular reason you're eliminating content? It had good grammar, no spam, and was properly tagged so is it that I haven't been here long enough or is there some process you need to go through before you allow stuff to stay? Is there something in particular I need to do? Please let me know now before you delete other things I've put up. :The problem, my friend, is that a lot of it just...doesn't work. See the reasons in the delete template. Generally things that don't have good grammar and proper tagging don't make it here in the first place -- that template is reserved for stuff that doesn't work. The problems are that your monk variants aren't helpful in the least at fixing the core problems that the monk has. Your feats I haven't actually read your feats, but follow the link in the delete template -- that's where you add feats, and it's usually done on a one-feat-per-page basis (though it doesn't have to be). Your variant rules do not appear to be totally thought out for every level of the game, and are bad for the game when implemented. If you don't understand why these pages are bad, please join the chat and I'll happily explain in detail. Surgo 14:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I have not deleted it yet; it has merely been ''tagged for deletion if the problems aren't fixed. Surgo 14:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to add a little more to this -- yes, we are assholes. Our standards are ridiculously high. That's because we want everything on this site to be usable. We are not '''ever going to beat around the bush when it comes to telling someone that something sucks or isn't usable. Sorry if it offends anyone, but that's how a good homebrew site gets made. Surgo 14:57, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Also note that if you want help, we are more than happy to help you bring articles up to a high quality. ou just have to be a willing to let go of things that aren't working well. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 15:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Good homebrewing cannot be done by assholes. Any intelligent human being can critique politely or at least not rudely. I am just learning about these templates and that's fine, but it's unnecessary to say "suck" or "shit" in every sentence like a 12-year old who doesn't know how to express himself. Surgo, either you're not a good balancer or you're just in a bad mood today. There are generally 3 player types: Combat oriented, Magic oriented and Skill oriented. Where you obviously know your stuff about combat, you don't seem to understand/pay attention to other aspects of the game in your responses to me (at least thusfar). You also have some sort of grudge against 4th edition that can only be described as a mix between the emotions of a "jealous ex" and "racist hick." I'm not 4th edition's biggest fan but why all the playa-hatin'? If you're just having an off-day I can understand but if you really mean it when you say "we're assholes" then this is not a site I nor any self-respecting person want to be a part of and I will gladly withdraw my comments if you at least have the decency to let me do that. --Arkangelknight (talk, ) 01:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::This is the second place you posted this. Never mind the nonsensical "good brewing cannot be done by assholes" fallacy (if you really can't tell that this is fallacious, I will be happy to explain it to you), I'm sorry you got all sad because nobody liked your homebrew, but the fact of the matter is that most stuff people write is crap. Most stuff I write is crap, most stuff everyone here writes is crap. And usually we recognize it's crap and don't bother to upload it. If you can't take someone telling you that something is crap, you shouldn't go post your homebrew anywhere at all -- you should write it in a diary and hide it under a pillow all emo-like. We delete crap around here. Why? So DMs and players who actually want to use the stuff can come here and find all-quality. Is it harsh? Yes. Do we think that's an acceptable price to pay for having a site full of quality that people can actually use? Yes. ::::::I'm not sure where this fourth edition thing is coming from. I mentioned fourth edition once in all my interactions with you. (And in case you didn't notice, there's a 4e section here too.) ::::::You'll notice that I didn't set up or keep up for deletion everything you made -- just the stuff I thought was particularly bad. Surgo 01:34, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm going to recommend you add more words to your vocabulary other than "suck" and "crap", as I'm becoming increasingly suspicious that you're actually an angry 12-year old who just discovered the internet and not a teen or adult homebrewer. If you think something's crap, that's not actually a legitimate excuse for "not working" in a system. Saying, "this would provide a problem in the game because X" or "this could allow X's to do Y's, which isn't fair" would be more appropriate. Or maybe try a helpful SUGGESTION for fixing things? Or maybe if all else fails and your brain gears just don't process just say, "I don't like this, it doesn't seem right for the site" and tell someone it sucks without being insulting. ::::::::I don't have a problem with your distaste or your deletions, only your childish comments and rude insults and my comment on your opinions about 4th edition was very appropriate given your comment about 4th edition. Reread your post. You said NEVER use 4th edition because it sucks. What is someone supposed to think about your opinion of 4th edition? ::::::::Anyway, I didn't come here to get sucked into a flamewar with a childish person, I actually thought there was some nice homebrewing going on here. I suppose I was mistake. I will not add "crap" to your little world any more. --Arkangelknight (talk, ) 01:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC)